Host Material
by RaRelikesrelaynovels
Summary: "Making the world a better place by being beautiful," is the host club's motto, but when popular demand becomes problematic, they have to recruit host material men to save their asses from the spawn of Satan a.k.a. MiraJane.


**Host Material**

 **Chapter I: How to be a Host – Be popular**

 **By: RaRelikesrelaynovels**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Light footsteps echoed through the dim halls of Fiore Academy as the final bell of the day played its tune. The owners of these footsteps were a group of female students who hurriedly paced towards a certain club room. This club room belonged to the host club. As they reached the door towards their destination, one of the girls slowly, but excitedly, pushed the door open, only to be greeted by three handsome men who awaited their arrival.

"Welcome back!" Eve Tearm, the youngestof the three, flashed his charming smile, causing the group of girls to swoon. "I've missed you," he added, earning him a few squeals.

"You're finally back," Ren Akatsuki stepped forward as he gave the girls a small smile. The girls stared at him in delight. Jumping in realization, the tanned man averted his eyes from the girls, "Not that I was worried or anything," he added as he hid his blush.

The last of them stepped up. "Welcome back, my mistress," Hibiki Lates, the best of them all, bowed down and kissed the hand of one of the girls. The owner of the hand fainted in happiness, as the others fanned themselves from the heat.

This was the daily activity of the one and only 'Host Club' of Fiore Academy. The three men mentioned above were the most famous members of the club, but of course there were others as well. The full list includes:

The leader and founder of this beautiful club, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki; a 4th year who has an odd habit of sniffing on peoples 'scent' to tell what kind of person they are. This habit of his creep the host club's visitors resulting to his unpopularity despite being the president.

The first three members of the club are the famous 'tri-men'; a group of handsome men from different classes brought together by fate. Although part of their work has already been presented, a quick introduction of each member will be provided. The eldest of the group is Ren Akatsuki; a 3rd year who is well-known for his 'cool yet shy' attitude. The youngest is Eve Tearm; a 1st year who's trick is his charming smile and his cute 'younger brother' attitude. And lastly, Hibiki Lates; a 2nd year who's selling point is by being the man every girl has dreamed for.

The fifth member is a 3rd year named MiraJane Strauss. When she first learned about the host club and how it was growing popular among the female population of the school, she gave interest to it and observed them for a little while. After a few visits to the club, requesting a different guy every day, she was impressed and insisted on becoming their manager. Ichiya hesitated, but soon enough gave her the position. MiraJane is also the first (and probably the last) female member of the club.

The sixth member is Romeo Conbolt; a 1st year who joined the club because he was forced to (courtesy of his father, Macao who is in good terms with Eve's father). Ichiya insisted on making Romeo one of the hosts, but Romeo rejected the offer. Ichiya had the idea of Romeo and Eve working together as the 'Naughty younger brothers' pair. MiraJane thought of it too, though in a naughtier way. Romeo refused and said he was fine with being a helper, in short, a butler. Some girls tried to request for him but were disappointed when they found out he was just a butler.

At the end of the day, every girl that has entered the clubroom left with either a face of red or a grin of happiness. Some even left looking like drunks for they had such red faces and bad hair days due to their fangirling. Well it was like that since the beginning. No girl, I mean, NO GIRL has ever left the host club unsatisfied.

After another long day of entertaining girls, the host club started to clean up around the place. Of course, MiraJane wasn't doing any work. She was busy scribbling down notes on her handheld chart.

"Good work everyone! Our number of customers has increased by twenty percent!" MiraJane happily announced as she continued to scribble down notes.

"We shall celebrate!" Ichiya said already holding a glass of grape juice. Everyone else agreed and settled down. Each of them grabbed a glass and they all made a toast (except for Romeo who went straight home after cleaning up).

MiraJane put her glass down and straightened up. The guys looked at her at confusion as she reread her chart.

"Listen boys," MiraJane started. She suddenly had this strange deep serious voice that sent chills down the men's spines. "I know that we're making a lot of progress lately, but now that our club is known by most of the female population of this school, the list of requests is too much for only three men," Mira explained.

"So what do we do now, Master Mira?" Ichiya asked with determination and worry in his tone.

Mira quickly stood up, "Recruits!" she answered. Her eyes had sparkles in them and her left hand was clenched into a fist. "We need to give those girls what they want and what they need! And what they need the most right now is options!" Mira exclaimed, "Options! Options! Options!" she repeated.

"Yes, ma'am!" the men agreed as they all saluted to their manager.

"I want a list of host material guys by tomorrow!" Mira commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Plus…" she pointed a finger at the three men, "If I don't get a single name that has "Host Material" on it, we're going to have a round of punishment game! ~ Do I make myself clear? ~" Mira threatened with a smile plastered on her face yet a dark aura surrounding her body.

The men shook in fear, "Y-Yes, ma'am!" they stuttered.

"Good~" Mira clasped her hands together, "End of discussion! ~"

~The Next Day~

The tri-men walked calmly to their destination. MiraJane had ordered them to talk to a certain someone before they go hunting for their new recruits. They stopped in front of an unnamed clubroom door. Hibiki slowly opened the door revealing a dark room with the light focused at the center of the room, where a table and rotating chair sat, it's back facing them. The tri-men took a step forward, the door closed shut behind them leaving them trapped inside. The chair slowly rotated to face the three startled men revealing the female student they expected to meet, although this was simply an assumption. The light was too dim for them to actually see the person's face.

"What business do you have with Juvia?" a woman's voice asked, and by hearing how she just spoke, the guys figured that she was referring to herself in third person. This time they were sure they were talking to the right person.

"Good morning, Juvia," Hibiki greeted with a warm smile.

"Tch. That won't work on Juvia. Juvia knows your true colors, so don't waste your time and get to the point," Juvia replied coldly. Even when the light showed not a single sign of her face besides her lips, anyone could tell she was glaring.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Juvia," Hibiki denied. This gave him another 'Tch' so he decided to get straight to the point of their visit there.

Hibiki's charming face turned serious. If it comes to his club, he'd do anything for it. "We want the recent list of the host material guys in this school. Second to us, of course," he said proudly.

"Fufufu…and why do you expect Juvia to give it to you, host club?" Juvia sneered. Ren reached down his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He then gave it to Hibiki who placed it on the table. Juvia took it with a lazy hand and read it. Her figure jumped a bit but she kept her cool and spoke.

"Fine. Juvia shall give what you desire," Juvia snapped her fingers. A small white screen lowered down and started to play a short slideshow. Juvia looked down at the piece of paper then back at the guys, "Juvia shall give you the names of the three that has been stealing your spotlight as you played in your host club," Juvia said with a smirk on her face.

"They are…."

 **THE END!**

 **(Of chapter I)**

* * *

 **Authors' Note**

 **Thank you for taking interest in reading the first chapter of our story! :) We really appreciate it and would love to hear your criticisms and comments regarding this chapter. :)**


End file.
